Le Switch
by Kikosilly
Summary: This story is inspired from lubluebell! When Momiji and Hunny switch places, what'll happen to their friends? Something bad... Rated T just to be safe. Not really sure the genres match. though...
1. Ouran High School Host Club

**This is my fist fic, so advice would be great, but nothing hurtful. Shout out to the person with the original idea, lubluebell! I'm just twisting it a little. Here we go!  
**

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Haruhi questioned.

"It's just a trip to the market! Usa-chan is coming with me!" Hunny replied, holding up his famed pink bunny. At the moment, the host club was taking a little vacation. Well, not really a vacation. More like Tamaki dragged them to a small cottage saying they were spending time to learn more about _commoners_. And since there weren't any maids or housekeepers, they didn't have someone to get them food _or_ prepare it for them. Hunny offered to go for them, with a list of course. He also suggested to go alone, with Usa-chan of course.

"Mori, are you sure you wanna let him go alone?" Haruhi questioned. Mori nodded his head.

"Alright! I'm off! Come on, Usa-chan!" The blonde then marched off a little too happy toward the market.

"Although I'm happy he's getting the food," started Hikaru.

"Why'd he go alone?" finished his twin, Kaoru.

"There is a simple answer, Kaoru," Kyoya sighed, still inside the cottage, "It's important that Hunny learns how to be off on his own and take responsibility. Me and Mori discussed it last night."

"Wow Mori, I would think you'd be way more protective of Hunny and follow him just to make sure!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No. That's only _you_ senpi." Haruhi moaned.

"I'm sure Mitsukuni will be fine." Mori spoke.

"I think so too." Kyoya whispered.

**Next chapter will be _Fruits Basket_! Sorry it's short, though. Once they switch places, I promise it'll be longer!  
**


	2. Fruits Basket

"Oh Torhu! What's for dinner?" Shigure asked at the table.

"I was going to make some rice balls, but it looks like we're out of rice." Torhu mentioned while walking in. Momiji straightened up. (Yes. Momiji was visiting them. NOT anyone's idea, by the way.) Maybe he could do something nice for Torhu and get the rice himself!

"I can go get the rice!" he offered, jumping to his feet.

"Oh no! I couldn't have you go all the way to the market to get the rice! I'll go!"

"I promise it won't be any trouble! I'll be quick. As quick as a bunny!"

"He's right, you know. He is year of the rabbit." Shigure interrupted. Torhu pondered this for a minute with an _almost _stern face.

"Well, ok! Here, take this and go get something else for you!" Torhu handed him some yen (Or whatever money they use) and smiled.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Momiji bounded out the door, almost dropping his money.

"Be safe." she whispered. Not soon after, Kyo and Yuki walked in.

"Hey, is there a reason Momiji almost just ran us over?" Kyo asked with his tone.

"He's going to get some rice for dinner!"

"Shigure, you're an idiot." Yuki face palmed

"..."

"W-what's wrong with him going to the market? Did I do something wrong?!"

"No. I just hope he stays out of trouble."

**Oh boy, were they wrong. That's the end, but like I said in the previous chapter, the next one is 90 percent sure to be longer!**


	3. At The Market

_At the market..._

"Where do you think the rice is, Usa-chan?" Hunny wondered aloud to his bunny. He looked around the commoner's store. Small, but holding many different things, as he previously discovered while getting everything on the list. He let his eyes gander at the different signs. _Produce, canned foods, _ah ha! Rice, third aisle. He quickly squeezed his rabbit and headed in that direction.

...

"Where is that rice?" Momiji pondered at the back of the store, "I know where the candy is, but I need rice for Torhu!" Quickly looking over the signs above each aisle, he finally found aisle three. Rice. With an approving smile, he bounced off.

...

Momiji and Hunny didn't even see each other when they tried to grab the same rice at the same rice. Puzzled, they slowly looked at the other hand and trailed upward. Staring at them could have been a mirror.

"You look just like me!" they said in unison. (Reminds me of Hikaru and Kaoru!) The two started to giggle, which turned into an uproar of laughs.

"We even sound alike!" Momiji smiled as he wiped a happy tear from his eye.

"So what's your name?" Hunny asked, staring at his, possibly, long lost brother.

"My name is Momiji!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Hunny and this is Usa-chan!"

"He's so cute! You know, I love rabbits."

"So do I!" The two stared at each other awkwardly until they remembered they were shopping for groceries.

"It was nice meeting you Momiji, but I should finish getting the groceries."

"Maybe I can come with you!"

"Hm...Ok!" The two grabbed the rice, different sacks, and continued down the aisle. They chatted about pretty much everything. Friends, school, sweets. They eventually made it to the check out. As the cashier rang up Hunny's stuff, she looked up at the two blondes and stared for a second.

"By any chance, are you two twins?" the cashier asked while handing Hunny his goods.

"Nope!" Momiji smiled.

"Well, you two look very much alike. Have a nice day!" The two walked out of the store and sat on a nearby bench where they silently ate the candy Momiji bought. And since we all know where this is going, let's just cut to the chase.

"Isn't funny how we're so much alike?" Momiji muffled through a mouth of candy.

"Yep! We could be twins! Although, maybe not like Hikaru and Kaoru twins..."

"I have an idea!"

"What?"

"What if we switch places and see if anyone notices? In three days, we can just come back here with our friends and reveal the secret. Smart, right!"

"That sounds like fun!"

"How much longer do you think we have until they start to worry?"

"I would say about thirty minutes. Is that enough?"

"Perfect! Do you wanna start?"

"Sure. Let's see..." ** And we all know where this is leading so, I'm going to skip the dialogue. Maybe I'll do it later. You can dream up what their talking about for now. Fast forwarding, Momiji and Hunny change clothes and now their about to head to their places. (They drew maps for ****each other.)**

"Momiji, before we leave, I want to give you Usa-chan." Hunny gently smiled and held Usa-chan out to Momiji. Momiji, knowing how precious the bunny was to his new friend, just looked at Hunny in awe.

"You're really trusting me with him?"

"Of course! I know you wouldn't do anything to Usa-chan on purpose! Just, be careful around the twins, ok?"

"And you be careful around that meanie Kyo! I'll see you in three days. Good luck!" And with that optimistic note, the two headed in opposite directions.

**Boy are their friends in deep trouble now. I wish them luck.** **Should next chapter be Ouran or Fruits? Either you tell me or I choose.**


	4. Hunny is here

**What up?! Due to my besties ****_forcing_**** me to do this chapter ****_Fruits Basket, _****here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Hunny stopped in sight of a small house in the middle of the woods. Right where Momiji told him it would be and where his map led him. Before approaching the house, he took a shaky breath. Was he _really_ ready for this? _No _host club, _no _Usa-chan, and _no_ Mori. _Remember what Momiji said, _Hunny thought. _Think of this as an adventure. _Hunny bit his lip and slowly walked towards the little house.

...

"It's been quite a while now. I hope Momiji's ok." Shigure stated.

"Do you think something happened to him?!" asked a now panicked Torhu.

"I'm sure that Momiji is fine Mrs. Honda. He's probably on his way right as we speak." Hunny took a small gander at the four in the room. He was trying to differentiate them. Unfortunately. Momiji told him little about his friends. If he remembered clearly, Shigure was the one who owned the house, Yuki was nice, Kyo had orange hair and was mean, and Torhu was the only girl. He could figure out who Torhu and Kyo were, but he was having a hard time deciding if the silver haired one was either Yuki or Shigure.

"I hope he got lost." Kyo mumbled.

"T-that would be terrible!" Torhu panicked. Hunny, hoping he had everyone figured out, took a step into the room and plastered a huge grin on his face. He also had the rice.

"I'm back!" he smiled, "I hope I didn't take too long!"

"Dang it." Kyo mumbled. **I keep wanting to put Kyoya instead of Kyo!**

"Momiji! I'm so glad you made it back!" Torhu gleefully sighed.

"In the flesh!"

"Momiji, why don't you go and help Torhu with the rice?" Shigure suggested, hoping it could get the energetic blonde something to do.

"I'd love too! Can I, Torhu? Can I? Can I?"

"Of course!" Torhu started to walk into the kitchen, and when Hunny wouldn't follow her, she paused.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh! Sorry! I'm coming!" Hunny made his way past the three others at the table. As he was passing Yuki, the two looked into each others eyes. Before Yuki could open his mouth to say something, Hunny hurried to fall behind Torhu.

"Is there something wrong?" Shigure questioned as he turned the page of her newspaper.

"Nothing. But, I just can't help but feel Momiji is a little...off."

"Yeah. He's not as annoying."

"No. That's not it."

"Than what is it you d*** rat?"

"Now, now. Before we break my door again, I think that Momiji has just used some of his energy getting the food. Can we all just calm down now?" After that, they all kept their mouths shut and waited for their dinner.

...

"We're done!" Hunny skipped into the room with a bowl of rice. Torhu trailed behind him with the rest of the food.

"Smells delicious as always!" Shigure complemented. Torhu laid out the food and silverware and they began eating.

"So, Mojiji, how's Hatsuharu? I haven't seen him in a while." Torhu asked. _Hatsu-who? _

"Um..." he hesitated, "He's good." Yuki picked up on his slight pause.

"That's good!"

"Yeah..." At this point, there was an awkward silence.

"Ah hem. So, how's school Torhu?" Shigure asked, breaking the silence.

"It's wonderful! Arisa, Saki, and me are getting good grades and Arisa is coming to school more often!"

"Well, isn't that lovely? Maybe I should stop by sometime..."

"Don't even think about it." Kyo and Yuki stated in unison. Meanwhile, Hunny sat on the sideline. He quietly chewed on his commoners rice. _Why didn't Momiji tell me about Hatsuharu? Maybe he just forgot to tell me. And who's Arisa and Saki? Maybe there Torhu's friends. I hope Momiji's doing better then me. I wonder what he's doing. Maybe him, Takashi, and Usa-chan are eating cake. Now I want cake._

"Momiji? Momiji, are you there?"

"Huh?"

"We're all going to get ready for bed."

"Oh. All right! Good night...Shigure!" Hunny quickly bounced out of the room and up the stairs.

"He must be so tired, his brain isn't working right!" Shigure smiled, not thinking anything was wrong.

"Yeah. Sweet dreams." Torhu swiftly got up and headed towards her room. Kyo and Yuki left as well. Shigure, all alone, sighed and made his way too.

...

"That was a close one." Hunny said to himself as he crammed himself into Momiji's Pajama's shirt, "I hope Momiji's doing better than I am." Hunny sat down on his small bed and glanced left. There was a yellow backpack on the floor. Hunny, being curious, snatched the bag up and placed it beside him. He unzipped the zipper to the small front pocket. There was some candy, a pencil, and a cell phone. Cell phone. Hunny quickly grabbed it and turned it over in his small hand. He flipped it open and watched the screen turn on. _Maybe I can call my phone, Momiji will pick it up! _He started to press buttons. First it took him to apps, then back to the opening screen. It might've been a good idea to know which buttons to press. After about 10 minutes of randomly squashing buttons and probably breaking something, Hunny managed to dial all the right numbers. He lifted the phone to his ear, bit his lip, and waited for Momiji to pick up.

**My fingers hurt! I tried to aim for 1,000 words, but 949 is enough for me! Thank you all who are willing to sit through this!**


	5. While you wait

**Hey. This is an authors note. Unfortunately, my dad _hates_ my passion and my account on this website. He wants me to be a lawyer. And just to make sure I become a lawyer, he's trying to convince me to shut down my account. He even tried hacking. I'm sorry if I can't update when I say I will. I hope you can still stay with me and my story. Signed, Kiko.**

**P.S. Sorry! But, I have another story while you wait! I've been working on the idea for a year and now I'm publishing it! Please read that while you wait.**


End file.
